Black Betrayal
by JLN2011
Summary: What would happen if James was never Harry's father, but Severus Snape, the dreaded Potions Master, was? And whats this, Harry's a deatheater?


I sat up in my bed drenched in sweat. I looked around the boys' dormitory to see Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean, along with the others, were all still asleep. 'Something's going on.' I thought to myself. I could tell that Voldemort was up to something. He was on the move, but to where? I got up and decided to go down to the kitchen. As I left I was stopped by professor Snape. "Harry, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked me. As I turned to look at him I noticed that he was in his death-eater robes. "Dad, O was just going to get something to eat. I see that you've been summoned. Is this when I'm supposed to go with you?" I asked him. My father glanced down at me then down at the floor. "Yes." He said softly. "Dad, I told you. I want this. Once I tell him what I want, he'll be more than happy to oblige." I said walking up to him. "I still haven't told him that you're my son." He told me looking up. "Well, no time like the present huh? Should I grab my cloak?" I asked already turning to go back into the common room. "No. You won't need it. I merely told Albus that I was taking you out for an early Christmas dinner." I heard him reply. I turned back to him smiling. "That old fool will believe anything when it comes to me wont he?" I asked laughing. At that moment, for the first time, I saw my dad actually smile. "Harry, I must ask you once more. You understand what you're getting into, that once you make this final, there's no going back." He asked me for the 100th time. "Yes dad. I know what I'm doing." I told him. "Ok then. Let's go." He said turning and walking down the corridor. I followed him quietly, and we soon walked past the Great Hall.

"Dad, how are we getting there?" I asked him. "Well, we are going to apparate." He replied grabbing my arm. I felt the familiar tug of my body before I touched ground again. I looked around and saw that we were outside of a mansion. "Welcome son, to Malfoy Manor." My dad told me. "You mean Draco lives here?" I asked hopefully. "Yes Harry, I live here." I heard Draco say. "Draco!!" I yelled spinning around and seeing him. The next thing I knew, I was tackled by him. "Good to see you too Dray." I said laughing. "Ri, what are you doing here?" He asked me. "Well Draco, you know who is residing in your house. We're here to see him." My dad told Draco. "No Ri. He'll kill you." Draco said Turning away from me. "Co, he won't kill me. Not after I talk to him." I said wrapping my arms around his waist. "Harry?" I heard my father ask. I turned to see him staring at my arms.

"Dad, there's something you need to know. I'm gay dad. Draco's been my boyfriend for over a year now." I told him looking back to Draco. "Draco, Harry won't be killed. I promise you." My dad told him. I felt Draco lean back against me and sigh. "Ri…Can…can I come with you?" He asked me. I turned back to look at my father again. When he nodded yes I leaned in and kissed Draco's cheek. "Of course you can love." I whispered in his ear. "Boys if we are going to do this, we need to do it now." My father said telling us to get up. I regretfully withdrew my arms from around Draco and helped him up. He turned to me and kissed me softly. "Ri, I hope you know what you're doing." He whispered in my ear. "I do Draco." I replied hugging him. As we pulled away from each other, I saw that my dad had started to leave us. "Come on boys." He called out to us. We ran after him and went inside. "Severus, I see that you have completed your task." I heard Voldemort say as he spotted me. "Yes Milord. There is something you should know first." My dad said kneeling. "What is it Severus. I want to finish this with Potter." Voldemort replied. "That's just it Milord. Harry is not Harry Potter. James Potter was not his father." My dad replied standing next to me. "Well if James wasn't his father, who is?" Voldemort asked. "I am Milord. Might I introduce to you, my one and only son, Harry Snape." My father said stretching his arm out to me. Instead of taking his arm, I knelt down in front of Voldemort. "Milord, I would like nothing more than to serve you as a death-eater." I said staring into his eyes, opening up my mind to him. "I see. What is the part that you are hiding from me?" I was asked. Draco, knowing what it was, stepped forward.

"It is me he is hiding Milord." He told him, also kneeling. "What about you, young Malfoy?" Voldemort asked. "If I may Milord, I can show you." Draco replied standing. I saw Voldemort nod his head as Draco walked over to me. Draco helped me up and the next thing I knew he was kissing me in front of Voldemort and my father. As Draco pulled away panting, I looked over to my dad blushing, then looked up to Voldemort. "I see. Very well. Harry, you will join my ranks, but you will not take the mark until you have proven yourself. Seeing as you are a 6th year in Hogwarts, you should return. Take your…boyfriend with you." He told me dismissing my and my father, along with Draco. I turned and grabbed Draco's hand and led him out of the room. As we got out of the room, I turned to Draco. "Ok, what were you doing here anyway? The last thing I knew, you were eating." I asked him quickly. "Oh. My father summoned me." Draco replied letting go of my hand. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were shut tightly. "Co? Look at me. Open your eyes love." I said stepping in front of him. He shook his head no and backed away from me. I grabbed his arms to stop him, only to see him jump away in pain. "Draco what did he do this time" I heard my father ask as he showed up. 'This time?' I thought to myself. "Draco, talk to me." I heard the pain in my fathers' voice. I saw the tears rolling down Draco's flawless skin. I stepped forward glaring at my dad as he protested. "baby, it's ok. We won't hurt you love. It's alright my Dragon. It's all ok." I whispered softly into his ear, rubbing small circles on his back. I felt him slowly start to relax. "Sev, you said that if I ever got fed up with living here, I could stay with you…" Draco started saying. "Of course Draco. Gather your things. Where is your father now?" My dad asked. I could feel the anger practically dripping off of him. "he's in the study." Draco replied pulling away from me and walking over to my dad. I watched at Draco hugged him. "Thank you" was all Draco said. It was all he needed to say. I watched as my dad hugged Draco back like it was natural. My dad let go of Draco and started down the hall with his cape billowing behind him like normal. "Harry, would you mind helping me pack?" Draco asked me. "Of course love. Lead the way." I told him smiling. He started down the same hall my dad went down but turned at the 3rd door we passed. He opened the door and we stepped inside. As I followed, I saw the most magnificent room I had ever seen in my life. His room was the size of Gryffindors' common room. I felt him looking at me and I saw him standing by his bed. I walked over to him to see him smiling at something in his hands. I saw that it was the picture I had given him of our first Christmas together. "To think, that if it wasn't for that dare, we never would have been together." He said laughing.

* Flashback *

"I dare you to…go ask Malfoy for a date." Ginny said to me. "Ginny, you can't honestly expect him to do that!" Ron shouted at the same time I replied "ok". Everyone turned to me. "Guys, it's just a dare. Besides it's not like he'll say yes." I told them leaving. I started down to the Slytherin common room when I ran into the person I was looking for. "Potter? What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked me. "I'm actually looking for you…Draco; I have a question for you." I told him smiling. 'I'm so going to kill Ginny for this.' I thought. "Well…what is it?" He asked me. "I...I...Draco...Will you…go…on a date with me…?" I asked stuttering. I looked away expecting him to hit me or something, but instead…"Harry…are you serious? Or are you kidding around with me?" He asked me coming closer. "No. I..I'm being serious Draco. I really like you." I told him admitting my feelings. "Then yes. Your answer is yes." He told me kissing my quickly.

* End Flashback*

I kissed Draco softly. Just as our lips met, the door was blown open by Lucius. "POTTER!!" Lucius yelled. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at me, but Draco was faster. "Expellimus!" He yelled summoning his father's wand. "You will NOT hurt my boyfriend!!!" Draco yelled. "Draco, he's potter. The Dark Lord wants him dead." Lucius said walking toward us. "No Lucius The Dark Lord knows Harry's here. We've been to see him. Draco, son, lets go." My dad said walking in. "Draco is not your son, nor is he leaving with you!" Lucius yelled. "I believe that when he said son, he meant me. Right dad?" I piped up. "Right. Now let's go." He replied. I grabbed Draco and his things and walked past Lucius. I got to my father and he apparated us back to Hogwarts. "Ok Harry. It's time that you and I talk. Draco, can you please go to my office?" My dad asked him. "Sure. I'll.. see you later." Draco said running off. "Harry, I don't care if you're gay or if you're with Draco. All I want is for you to be happy. If that means your with Draco, then great. I'm happy if you're happy." My father said hugging me. I hugged him back when I realized something. "Dad, Draco's going to be living with us." I stated. "Yes. I was wondering when you'd catch on to that." He told me smiling. "Thank you." I said running after Draco. When I got to him I smiled. "What?" He asked me. "Co, you're going to be living with me." I told him. I watched as a smile spread across his face. "That's right! So I'm guessing your dad is ok with is?" Draco asked hopefully. "Yes Co. He's ok with us. He said Congrats." I told him opening up my arms. He ran into them and clung to me. "Co, I…I love you.." I whispered, hoping against hope that he didn't hear me. He pulled away from me and I ran out of the room. "Why'd I say it? Why'd I have to tell him. Stupid stupid stupid." I said aloud, hitting myself in the head. I was unaware that Evanna was near. "Harry?" I heard her ask. I looked up at her and she gasped at the tears in my eyes. "Harry what's wrong?" She asked me. "Why do you care? You left me. You all did after you learned the truth." I spat venomously at her. "Harry it wasn't you being gay. It was just who you were with. I was shocked. I didn't mean to hurt you." She replied crying softly. 'Does she really mean it?' thought to myself. 'of course she does. It's Evanna. She's not mean.' I answered myself. "I forgive you Mi." I said hugging her. She smiled softly and hugged me wiping her tears away. "Harry I'm so sorry. Please tell me what's wrong." She said softly looking into my emerald eyes. "Oh Mi. I told Draco that I love him." I said closing my eyes. "Did he say it back?" She asked. "no. I didn't give him time. I ran." I told her. "Harry, you need to go talk to him." She told me wiping away my tears. "No. I need to go talk to my dad." I said forgetting she didn't know yet. " Harry, your dad's dead. He's not coming back." She told me sadly. "No. My dad's alive. I'll take you to him." I said standing. She stood with me and I led her to his office. "Your dad's in Snape's office?" She asked when I knocked on his door. "Come in." I heard my dad say. " Dad I need to talk to you." I said walking inside. "Harry, the only person in here is Professor Snape." Evanna pointed out. "What is it Harry. What's wrong?" My dad asked walking over to me worried. "Dad, I told Dray that I love him." I said burying my face in his robes. " Oh Harry. I know, he came down here when you ran. He's in your room." My dad said running his fingers through my hair. I pulled away and ran into my room to see Draco lying on the bed. "I love you my little Dragon. Never forget that." I said lying next to him. I started to drift off to sleep. Just before I fell asleep I heard a response. "I love you too Harry Snape."

With Severus and Evanna

"Professor?" I asked. "Yes ?" He replied softly. 'is he actually being nice?' thought to myself. "You're Harry's father?" I asked sitting down. "yes. Lily and I were together, but when James came into the picture, he convinced her that he was Harry's father. I'm just glad that she's back." He told me. "Back? She died didn't she?" I asked. "No. As you can see, I did not die." I heard a new voice say. I slowly turned around and saw Harry's mother standing behind me. "Lily! I didn't expect you home yet. This is Evanna Granger. She's a friend of Harry's." I heard my professor say. "yes, well I just came to see my son. Where is he?" Lily responded bitterly. I turned to my professor and saw him sigh. "He just went to his room." He told her. "Tell him I came by." Lily said leaving. "You should go Ms. Granger." He told me softly looking at the wall. "Professor, what's wrong with her?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. 'OMG he's smiling! At me!' I thought to myself. "Lily changed. She blames me for James' death." He said grimly. "I'm sorry prof.." "Severus." He interrupted me. "You are my sons' friend. Outside of class, I would like for you to call me Severus." He told me. "Only if you agree to call me Evanna." I said smiling. He nodded his head smiling. "You should do that more often…Severus." I said trying out his name. "Do what Evanna?" He asked. I smiled as he said my name. "Smile." I told him. "Evanna, it's getting late. I'll walk you back to your Head Girl room." Severus offered. "Thank you Severus." I replied blushing.'oh god. Oh god.' I kept thinking the whole way. 'He's gorgeous. I wonder if..' I stopped thinking when we got to my door. "Thank you Severus. Can you tell Harry I said goodnight?" I asked him. "Off course Evanna. I have a question for you though." He told me. "Evanna, would you allow me to give you a goodnight kiss?" he asked me quietly. Instead of saying yes, I kissed him. "Goodnight Severus." I whispered pulling away. "Goodnight Evanna." He replied smiling. I went inside and leaned back against the door. I went to sit on the couch when I saw Ron. 'Oh shit'

"Evanna, where have you been?" Ron asked me pissed. "I..I ran into Harry. Then Professor Snape wanted to talk to me." I whispered quietly. "I told you to stay away from Harry. I gave you an order. You disobeyed me." Ron said hitting me. He'd yelled at me before, but he had only hit me once before. "That Ronald, is the last time you ever touch me!" I yelled at him standing back up. He went to walk toward me when he was knocked back by a spell. I turned to see who had saved me and saw Severus. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. "Are you ok?" He asked. At that moment, I realized how bad I was shaking. I felt Severus pick me up and carry me out of there. When he put me down, we were back in his office. "WHAT IS SHE DOING BACK HERE?" I heard Lily yell. "She was attacked…" "By who? You? I see the way you look at her.." "LILLY SHUT UP" Severus yelled at her. "Dad? What's going on? Oh. Hi mom." Harry said sleepily. "Harry! Your father here is messing with one of your friends." Lily said trying to turn Harry against his father. "Right. Mi what happened?" Harry said running to me once he saw my face. "Ron hit me once he found out that I was with you tonight." I said quietly. "WHAT!" Harry yelled. "Sev..your dad saved me." I said. "Evanna, it's ok to call me Severus in front of him." Severus told me. I simply nodded but it hurt my head. "here, drink these. This one will stop the pain. This one will get rid of the bruises." Severus said handing me two vials. "Thank you…Severus." I said. I saw a small smile form on his face, but it quickly disappeared when Lily looked at him. As she looked back at me, I felt my arm start to burn. "Severus, can I go back to my room? I need to do something." I asked clutching my arm. He looked at me and walked out with me. "Show me your arm." He asked. I looked up at him and reluctantly pulled up my sleeve. When I did, he saw the Dark mark on it. "How long?" He asked me. "Since summer. Please don't tell Harry. You know the Dark Lord. He's not as evil as everyone thinks." I begged. Severus just smiled at me. I smirked back at him and kissed him. Then I heard a thump. I turned around to see Harry lying on the floor. "Ops." I said turning back to Severus. I went to hug him when my arm burned again. "I have to go." I said quickly. I kissed him on the cheek and ran off to my room. I saw that Ron was just waking up and flooed to Malfoy Manor before he saw me.

"Evanna!" I heard Narcissa scream. "Hey Cissa!" I yelled running to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked hugging me. "I was summoned here, but first do you have any of your potions left?" I asked her. "Yea. How are you? How's your baby?" She asked running to her cupboard. "I'm ok. Ron hit me, but I think the baby's fine." I told her slightly crying. "It's ok. I'll check on the baby for you." She said pulling out her wand. She waved it over my stomach and a pink light glowed around it. "Well, it's a girl and she seems fine." She told me handing me pregnancy safe potions as I handed her Severus' potions. I took the potions and drank them and immediately felt them working. "Evanna you should go see what the Dark Lord wants. Come see me before you leave." She told me. I nodded and went to where I always meet him. "Milord." I said kneeling. "Evanna, I know you were at school, but we found some information on your family. Your parents aren't who they say they are. It seems that your dear headmaster paid them off to keep you. Evanna, it's time to find out who you really are." He told me. I stood up ready to be dismissed after hearing this. "Evanna, I have found who you're parents really are. Your birth name, your family, your home. You are in fact a pureblooded witch." The Dark Lord informed me. I smiled softly at this. "Your parents are here, in this house as we speak. Would you like to meet them?" He asked me. "Yes Milord. I would. Thank you so much." I said smiling bigger. I turned around as the door opened to see Narcissa standing there. "This is your family." Voldemort told me. "mom?" I asked quietly. She nodded her head and ran to me. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't know how you would react." She told me crying. I hugged her and waited to be dismissed. "Go. Spend time with her. " The Dark Lord told me. My mother and I left both happy. I stayed for 3 hours before returning to Hogwarts. When I used the floo powder, instead of going to my room, I went to Severus' office. When I opened my eyes, Severus was holding me. "Umm. Hi" He said stunned.

I snuggled into his arms and whispered to him. "I'm not a granger.." I said smiling. "What do you mean Evanna?" He asked putting me in a chair. "I'm not a granger. I never was. The Dark Lord told me he found out who my real family is." I said smiling even more. "Who is you real family then?" He asked me curious. "Well, you know your son's boyfriend. He's my brother." I told him. "You mean you're a Malfoy!" Severus screamed jumping up. I shrunk back from him. "…Yes…" I replied flinching. He seemed to have felt that I thought he would hit me. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "Shhh.I'm sorry Evanna. I wouldn't ever hit you. I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. I leaned against him and we sat like that for a few minutes before I heard Draco's voice. " I don't believe it. I have a sister?" He said astounded. I smiled weakly at him, not sure how he was going to react. I watched as he opened his arms to me and I ran to hug him. "I can't believe I have a sister. Now I'll always have a reason to pick on you." He said tickling me. It got to where I had fallen down and he kept on tickling me. "Draco…stop." I said in-between laughs. "Draco, what are you doing to Mi?" I heard Harry ask. " Harry, get your boyfriend off of me." I yelled still laughing. "Harry's boyfriend? Don't you mean your brother?" Severus said smiling. "Brother? Whoa. Draco, off, Dad spill." Harry said. Surprisingly Draco got off of me. "Harry, when did you revert to simple sentences?" I asked laughing as I got up. "Mi, what did my dad mean? Oh and about my dad, Why did you kiss him!!?" Harry asked.

"Ok,Draco's my brother, I'm a Malfoy, not a granger. As for your other question, I kissed him because I like him." I told him looking over at his father. Harry smiled and turned to his dad. " Dad, do you like her?" He asked him. "Very much." Severus replied looking at me. "Then divorce mom! I'm sick of her always trying to turn me against you." Harry yelled. "I've already filed for it. " Severus informed us. 'He's leaving her…for me…' I thought to myself. Severus looked at me and nodded. 'Can you hear me?' I asked in my head. Again he nodded. Harry just watched us for a minute. "can you too talk telepathically?" He asked us. "Not fully, but I can here her thoughts." Severus said smiling. 'You're so enjoying this.' I said smiling at him. Again he just nodded his head. I looked over to Draco and Harry to see them both smiling. Then I felt my baby kick. I instinctively put my hand on my stomach. "Evanna?" Severus asked me. "I'm fine. Really. Harry, can I talk to your dad alone for a minute?" I asked. "Sure.." Harry replied worriedly. He pulled Draco out of the room and I turned back to Severus. "Evanna what's wrong?" He asked me. "Severus I need to tell you something. I'm pregnant." I whispered. "What?" He asked. I looked at him and realized he hadn't heard me. 'I'm pregnant.' I thought knowing he could still hear my thoughts. "How far along?" He asked me. "5 Months.." I said looking away from his eyes. He got up and walked over to me. "Who's the father?" he asked. I looked up at him and then touched my face. "Mr. Weasley. Does he know?" Severus asked me knowing it was Ron's child. "Yes. He knows." I replied thinking back to when I told him.

*FLASHBACK*

"Ron, honey. I have something to tell you." I said when I saw him on the couch. "What is it?" He asked plainly. "Ron, I'm pregnant." I said standing in front of him. He looked up at me glaring. "Get rid of it." He told me. "I don't want a kid." "Ron, I'm not aborting it. It's my child. Our child" I said staring at him. He turned and punched my stomach. "No. If you don't get rid of it, I will." He yelled punching me again and again. The next thing I knew, Narcissa punched Ron out and helped me.

*END FLASHBACK*

Severus lifted my chin and wiped the silent tears I'd cries away. "Shh. He won't hurt you or your baby again. I promise." He told me. He wrapped his arms around me. Just as I had closed my eyes, the door busted open. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Lily yelled holding up divorce papers. I fell out of Severus'arms and landed on my stomach. "Evanna! Are you ok?" Severus asked helping me up. "Y..yea. Let me sit down." I said out of breathe holding my stomach. He grabbed his wand and waved it over my stomach. Again, the pink light showed up. "She's ok Evanna." He told me. I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Her? You're leaving me for her? What, you knock her up too?" lily asked. "No. Severus is not the one to get me pregnant." I said standing in front of Severus. "Well, Ms. Granger. You can leave now. I need to talk to my husband." Lily said glaring at me. "Actually Lily. I'm staying. My brother's here and I would like to see him. Could you get him for me Severus?" I asked, giving Severus an escape. "Of course." He said leaving the room. "I don't know who your brother is. I mean, you're obviously not Harry's sister, or his girlfriend for that matter. He has much better taste. I heard he's with Cho Chang." Lily told me smirking. "oh don't worry. I don't like your son. I'm interested in a much…older man." I told her smirking right back at her. She walked toward me and the next thing I knew, she slapped me. Then she was pinned against the wall by a menacing Draco. "If you EVER hit my sister again, it will be the last thing you EVER do!!" he growled out pissed. He let her go and came over to me. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yea. I'm fine. Thank you Drake." I said hugging him. "Umm. What happened?" Severus asked as he came back to find Lily on the floor.

"Lily hit my sister. I had the right to defend her." Draco explained. "LILY, WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Severus asked pulling me to him. "She's interested in MY husband. What do you expect?" Lily shouted. "Your soon to be ex-husband, and Lily, I'm interested in her to. Leave her alone." Severus said holding me close. "Are you ok love?" Severus asked me. "Yea, I'm ok. I think I'm just going to go get a drink though." I said going down to the kitchen. "Evanna!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Ronald." I stated not even looking at him. "ok, I deserve that. I'm sorry. I just can't handle Harry. I mean, He's gay and with Malfoy." Ron told me. "Leave Draco alone. And watch yourself with the Malfoy thing. There's more than one Malfoy in this school." I told him. "What are you talking about mudblood? And since when do you call Draco..well Draco?" Pansy Parkinson asked coming up to me. "Simple. Draco's long lost sister has showed up. Lets just say that I.." "SIS!" Draco yelled cutting me off. "I'm his sister." I finished my sentence turning to my brother. "What now?" I asked laughing. "Sev wants you back in his office. He found something out that you need to know." Draco told me. When Draco saw that Ron was there he punched him. "Never touch my sister again Weasel." Draco said pulling me away from him. When I got back to Severus' office, I saw my mom and dad. "Mom? Dad?" I asked entering the room. "Evanna, we need to tell you something." My mom said standing. "What's wrong?" I asked once I saw the worried expression the Severus had. "Evanna, someone leaked to the ministry that you've been found. When I was pregnant with you, it was agreed that you would marry when you turn 17. Now that we know you're here, it has been scheduled for you to marry the same person by your 17th birthday." My mother told me. "please tell me it's not Ronald?" I asked really worried. "Evanna, do you really think I would marry off my daughter to the Weasleys?" my father asked. I shook my head relived. "Then who am I to marry?" I asked sadly when I realized it meant I couldn't be with Severus. "Me." I heard Severus pipe up. I looked to him confused. "Really? I'm supposed to marry you?" I asked hopefully. "yes. It was agreed when you were just a baby. We'll understand if you don't want to. He is your teacher after all." "I'll do it." I said cutting them off.

"Evanna are you sure?" my mom asked me. "Mom, look. I've liked Severus for years. This is my chance to make him mine." I said walking over to Severus. I watched as he dropped down on one knee. "Evanna Malfoy, would you do me the honor, and become my wife?" He asked. As he said the last word, he opened up a velvet box that held in it the most gorgeous sapphire ring I had ever seen. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you." I replied letting him slip the ring on my hand. He stood up and kissed me softly. "When does the wedding have to take place?" I asked not looking away from Severus. "By your 17th birthday which is in 2 months right?" My father asked me. "yes. How soon can we be married?" I asked. "As early as this Sunday." My mom replied. "Severus, would you be willing to marry me this Sunday?" I asked him. He smiled at me and grabbed one of my hands. "Evanna, if I could, I would marry you right here right now." Severus told me. He kissed the top of my hand and pulled me in to hug him. "mom, do you think you could plan the wedding for me?" I asked her. "Of course sweetheart. You need to go to bed though. Go on." She told me. "Ok. Severus, will you walk me back to my room?" I asked my new fiancé. "Sure thing love. I'll be back" Severus told me parents. 'Don't be so sure of that.' I said in my head, knowing he could hear me. He looked down at me and I smirked at him. When we got to my door I turned to him. "Will you stay the night with me? I know I can't do anything, but I want you with me tonight." I asked him. "Evanna, you don't even have to ask. Of course I'll stay with you." He told me holding my door open for me. I walked inside and led him to my bed. I went to change into my night clothes. When I came back out, I was in a loose black tank top and green pajama pants. "Slytherin colors love?" Severus asked me. "What? I like Slytherin thank you." I said smiling. I climbed into bed and felt him lie down next to me. I cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I saw that he was gone. 'Did he change his mind?' I thought to myself. Then I saw a piece of paper on the pillow he had used.

Evanna,

Good morning love. I know what you must have thought waking up alone. I haven't changed my mine, infact; I have gone to tell the headmaster of our news. I shall see you at breakfast, and be ready to blush. Goodbye my love.

Love always,

Severus

I smiled softly and got ready for my classes. As I walked into the Great Hall, everyone turned to look at me. I went directly over to Harry. "Morning Harry." I said sitting down. "Congrats Evanna." Harry said looking at me. I smiled at him laughing. "Yea. Don't you just love the ring he gave me?" I asked him. "Yea. But that's not how I knew." Harry informed me. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Well, when my dad told Dumbledore, Dumbledore announced it when we all got in here. Look at my dad." Harry said pointing to the teachers table. I looked up to see Severus wearing a little hat saying congrats on it. I laughed to myself. 'You look so adorable Severus' I thought hoping he could hear me. I saw him look up and scan the table for me. When he found me he shook his head no. 'Aww you don't think so?' I asked him. Again he shook his head no. 'Well that's too bad. I was going to come and kiss you if you said yes.' I said smirking. I saw him sit up straight and he looked directly at me. I could see that he was pouting. 'Are you pouting at me?' I asked him. He nodded his head yes. 'Do you want me to come up there?' Again he nodded his head yes. I smiled and stood up. "Where you going?" Harry asked me. "Your dad wants me to come up there." I told him. Harry said ok and I started walking up there. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. As I got up to Severus, I saw that he has summoned a chair for me to sit in beside him. "Good morning love. I see you got my letter." He said standing up and pulling my chair out for me. "Yes I did. Thank you for writing it. You were right. I did think you had changed your mind." I told him grabbing one of his hands under the table. "No love. I won't ever change my mind. I want to be with you." He whispered in my ear squeezing my hand. I smiled at him and looked out at all the students. I could see Draco looking up at me and I smiled at him. "Go see your brother. I'll be right here." Severus told me. I smiled and kissed his cheek and ran to the Slytherin table. Draco obviously knew what I was doing because he stood up. I ran over to him and he picked me up and swung me around in a hug. I started laughing and sat down beside him. "Draco, why is she sitting with us? Why did you hug her like that? Go away Granger." Blaise told me immediately. "Blaise. Don't be mean to her." Draco said not looking at him. "Why not? You always are. Or you used to be." Blaise responded. "Yes. And now I'm the only one with a right to pick on her. The rest of you better be nice." Draco spat venomously. "But why Draco? You haven't told us why." Blaise insisted. "Ok. You want the reason. She's my sister." Draco said finally irritated enough. "Sis, I'll see you later. I've lost my appetite. Plus, I have to meet a certain, you know who." Draco said turning to me. "Of course. Give them a hug n kiss on the cheek for me." I said standing to hug him. As he left I went back to sit with Severus. "Thank you for letting me go see him for a few minutes Sev." I said sitting down beside him again. "Anytime love. Are you ready to leave? Your mother wants to talk to you about the wedding." He asked me. "Oh! Yes I'm done. Let's go." I said smiling and standing back up. Severus stood beside me and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the side door instead of walking in-between the students.


End file.
